1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water treatment systems, and more particularly to bypass valves for disconnecting the treatment apparatus of such a system from building plumbing connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water treatment system, such as a water softener or reverse osmosis filter, often is incorporated into the plumbing of a building. For example, potable water received from a well usually is considered to be “hard” as containing minerals that adversely affect the cleansing ability of soaps and detergents. Furthermore, the minerals leave objectionable deposits on plumbing fixtures, glassware and the like. As a consequence, a water softener or filter is employed to remove the minerals and “soften” the water.
Occasionally, it is necessary to perform maintenance on the water treatment system, such as replacing the filter medium or a failed component. In order to perform such maintenance, the water treatment apparatus must be functionally and sometimes physically disconnected from the building's plumbing system. However, while the maintenance is being performed, it is desirable to provide untreated water for use in the building for drinking, flushing toilets and other purposes. Therefore, a bypass valve is provided at the connection of the water treatment apparatus to the building plumbing system. The bypass valve disconnects both the inlet and the outlet of the treatment apparatus from the plumbing pipes and interconnects those pipes so that water is provided throughout the building while the maintenance is being performed.
Because a bypass valve is operated infrequently, the seals become stuck to the movable components making it difficult to operate the valve. In fact considerable force may be required to “break” the stuck seal. The exertion of the force necessary to operate the valve can damage the seal to the point that when the valve was later restored to the operating position, water leaked past the seal.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a bypass valve which does not exhibit such seal sticking.